Three Kings Hotel
The Three Kings Hotel is a notable building in Just Cause 2. Description The hotel consists of three main buildings, which are almost completely identical to each other. The buildings are in a triangle formation, surrounding a central courtyard with a Pandak Baby Panay Statue in the center. The architecture resembles the Ryugyong hotel in North Korea, in the sense that they're both relatively tall and triangular. This hotel is one of the largest tourist attractions in Panau. There panorama elevators on the outside of the towers. You can grapple on to them and use them as a fast way up. There's also a 3-way roundabout outside the hotel with a 40 m high monument in the middle. Highest tower This tower is the highest of the towers - 375 m. It has a stage and a mast on top, which is the highest point. The tower is unlike the others, as is it possible to enter through a stairway. This tower is the most eastern of the buildings. Middle tower This tower is the second highest of the towers - 371 m. There's a small scene here, the usual bar, Medicine cabinets and small planted bushes, and a stage. The highest point is located on a mast. The tower is the most northern of the buildings. This tower is unable to be entered. Lowest tower This tower is the lowest of the towers - 350 m. It's lacking a mast and a stage and instead has a large wooden platform. This one is the most western of the buildings. The tower is mostly the same as the others. It's not able to be entered. Mission See Three Kings. Location In the Senjakala Islands region of Panau, not far from Kem Jalan Merpati airport, almost due east of it, a channel, nearby separating the island it is on and the mainland is a part of the map in which you know to look straight across the island, due east and find it. it can be seen from much of the south-easterly reigion of the Lautan Lama Desert. Several Faction Items are located here; there are at least 2 Drug Drops and there may be more Faction Items around. The hotel can be seen from the Kem Gunung Gurun supply depot (Reapers Stronghold). Completion *13 Resource Items: **3 Armor Parts **4 Cash Stashes **2 Vehicle Parts **4 Weapon Parts *1 Baby Panay Statue History (mostly speculation) See also: Tourism in Panau. The hotel was established after Baby Panay took power. The idea was to attract rich tourists, who have been given more rights than the Panauan citizens. To do this, he arranged the construction of the Panau Falls Casino, Mile High Club, Ski Resort and the Three Kings Hotel. Glitches See also: Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches. *There is a glitch on all three of the towers where you can grapple into the top section of the building. This is very hard to achieve, take the elevator on the outside to the top and grapple at the ceiling, right before making impact, cancel the grapple, thus, propelling Rico through the ceiling. This glitch will make you see the outside of the building as well some of the inside. Trivia *If this hotel was real, then the highest tower would have been the tallest building in the world that's entirely a hotel. The Burj Khalifa is used for many things. *The hotel can be identified from a long distance away. *There is a ramp in front of the statue which can be used to jump a vehicle into it. *There's a bar on top of each tower. Tom Sheldon thinks this is the best bar in all of Panau. *Rich, foreign looking tourists drive cars around the hotel. This suggests there may be some car rental service in Panau. *This is one of the few buildings in the game that can be entered. Gallery Tube2.jpg|The interior of the "Japanese" tower. The TV screen is manufactured by the Tube company. Elevator.jpg|One of the elevators at the hotel. Three Kings Hotel (2).jpg|At daytime. Three Kings Hotel 2.jpg|As seen from a distance. Three Kings Hotel (Interior).jpg|Another picture of the interior inside the "Japanese" tower. Video Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Content Category:Companies Category:Notable Buildings Category:Just Cause 2: Settlements marked as Villages